A Magical Future
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Xander and Vida are teleported magically to the future to fight Venjix. Will they succeed? Pairings: Xander x Vida. Ziggy x Dr.K. MULTI-CHAPTER. Chapter 1 up. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: don't own it.

******

**Prologue**

_Year 2085…_

_Somewhere outside the Venjix Palace…._

The sky was painted with a tint of red and yellow, the scorching sun glaring at the infinite carpet of sand spread across the earth's surface. There was not a single trace of live form- no plants, no animals, no houses, no people, no water- just miles and miles of never-ending desert. There was, however, the movement of grinders, and a giant attack-bot, headed towards the north-east to investigate about a sudden magnetic wave….

*****

_Some place away from the Domed City of Corinth_

"Are you sure this is the place?" the short-haired brunette asked, walking and observing her surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." The other person replied, looking at the map in his hand. "Why? Don't you agree V?"

"Xander, this place has only sand." Vida pointed out, stopping in her tracks and placing her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"So?" Xander asked non-chalantly.

"This place is deserted!" Vida yelled. "We were supposed to teleport to a city."

Xander frowned, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face her. "Maybe we just need to walk a bit more." He shrugged.

Vida stared at him in disbelief. "Did you leave your brain in Briarwood?"

"What? No!" Xander snapped back. Vida glared at him.

"Okay, fine. Let's just go and ask for directions...." he said and looked around for a moment, frowning again. "…if we can find someone."

"We're lost." Vida sighed and sank to the ground. "I think Claire got the spell wrong."

"Hey, it's not as bad as it looks." Xander tried reasoning as he sat down beside her. "We still have our magic. We can still-"

"Shhh" Vida shushed him quickly. "Listen… do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Xander asked, looking around to see something.

The strange mechanical noise was getting louder and louder every passing minute, and finally, they saw something approaching them from the south-west.

"What are those?" Vida asked, pointing at them.

"Umm, giant robots that look like they want to eat us?" Xander replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's get them." Vida said, grabbing her morpher.

"Wait, not so fast." Xander stopped her, grabbing her by the arm.

"What do you mean?" Vida yelled again. "We are supposed to get rid of those things. That's our mission! That's why we were sent here!"

"I know, I know, but there are like hundreds of them." Xander argued, glancing at the robots that were standing mere ten feet away. "Besides, we don't know anything about them yet."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Stand here and be destroyed? Oh sure!" Vida yelled again.

"Do you need to be sarcastic even in times like this?" Xander snapped.

"Do you need to fight with me even in times like this?" Vida snapped back.

"Fine, then why don't you-"

He was cut off mid-sentence when he sensed the presence of something behind him.

"It's standing behind me, isn't it?" Xander asked, his eyes wide with panic.

Vida simply nodded.

Xander took a deep breath and then winked at her. "It's time for Plan Xander." Vida groaned and shook her head, knowing where this was headed.

Xander turned around and faced the giant attack-bot. "Hi. My name's Xander." 

No response came.

"Hello? My name's Xander?" Xander tried again.

Still, no response came.

"Don't these things even speak?" Xander exclaimed in surprise. "Wow. Now I definitely don't wanna be a power ranger in the future. There's no fun in fighting villains that don't give you witty comebacks! Right, Mr. Giant Robot?" Xander tried again.

The attack bot finally grew impatient and let out a low mechanical growl, making Xander retreat two steps.

"And here we go again." Vida mumbled to herself.

"Okay, time for plan B." Xander declared.

"And what's that? Run away like scared little girls?" Vida teased.

"No. I'm talking about morphing." Xander snapped.

"Now you're talking." Vida said, grinning.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"**Magical source, mystic force!" **

*********

_Year 2008_

_Briarwood_

Claire was leaning over the round wooden table, spell books open in front of her.

"Okay, here's another one. Let's try this." She said, getting up and holding her hand over the crystal ball. "Futura Analysa."

The crystal ball glowed for a moment, her eyes lighting up along with it, but then finally the glow died down.

"Any luck Claire?" Udonna asked, entering the room.

"No." Claire sighed. "I forgot what spell I used to look into that future."

"It's all right, child. Keep trying." Udonna assured.

Claire nodded and returned to the books. She had to find the spell that showed her Future Earth, so that she could contact Xander and Vida again….

(A/N: I plan on making this an on-going story. _**Please review and let me know if you want me to continue**_.)


	2. Chapter 1

(Thanks for the hits and reviews guys; I'm new to this fandom so it means a lot to me :))

Disclaimer: If I owned power rangers, it would have never ended.

********

_Year 2085_

_The Domed city of Corinth, Dr. K's lab_

"Hey Doc!" Ziggy greeted, entering the lab happily, with a half-eaten apple in one hand and a tin of marshmallow in the other. "I've got something for you. Guess what it is."

"Busy!" Dr. K replied briefly, in an annoyed tone, her gaze fixed on the computer screen in front of her while her petite fingers continued to type at the speed of 100 characters per two second.

"You're no fun." Ziggy frowned.

"Fun is an abstract concept." Dr. K snapped. "It has no relevance to my current process of analysis."

Ziggy frowned again, feeling the urgent need to get a dictionary. But then, he got curious as to what Dr. K was doing. He stepped in closer to the computer, leaning behind the chair. "What's going on?" he enquired.

"You wouldn't be able to comprehend." Dr. K replied, eyeing him for a second with mock disgust.

"How do you know that if you don't try?" Ziggy asked in an indignant tone. "You know, I can help you. Like how I taught you to cook, or how I-"

He was quickly cut off by Dr. K. "Ranger Operator Series Green, what would you say if I told you there was a electro-magnetic wave in 30 degrees 45 minutes latitude and 88 degrees 60 minutes longitude at 16 hours 45 minutes 26 seconds, and presently a streams of anions is moving in a whirling pattern, rotating at an angle of 60 degrees, and headed towards the south-west?"

Ziggy frowned again. "I would say you need to start speaking in English."

Dr. K bit back a small smile and put on a sterner tone. "There's a disturbance in the south-west, outside the Dome. I'm analyzing it." 

"Disturbance. As in, Venjix?" Ziggy enquired, taking another bite from the apple.

"Negative." Dr. K confirmed immediately. "It is different. I haven't been able to pinpoint what it is yet."

"Well then, let me go check it out." Ziggy said in his trying-and-failing-to-be-cool voice.

"There is a statistical possibility of 90.67 percent of you getting eliminated." Dr. K replied, getting up and moving to another computer.

"Eliminated?" Ziggy asked, placing the marshmallow on her table and following her. "As in, killed?"

"Affirmative." Dr. K replied, taking notes from the screen. "That is what eliminated means."

"You know what? I think I'm just cool being here." Ziggy said, slowly stepping away, "I will just leave you to your analysis thingy and go see if I can find someone else to do something with. Bye."

Dr. K smiled once Ziggy left, returning to her table and popping a marshmallow in her mouth. Sometimes fighting Venjix seemed easier than getting rid of Ziggy, she thought as she continued her analysis.

******

_Year 2085_

_Some place away from Corinth where the Mystic Rangers were faced by grinders_

"**Magical source! Mystic force**!" Xander and Vida shouted in unison as they transformed into their Ranger form.

The grinders immediately attacked them.

"Hiiyaah!" Vida shouted as she punched the grinders with all her might. "Take this!" She yelled, as she shape-shifted into a tornado, making sand whirl and damage a bunch of grinders.

"Xander, don't just stand there! Do something!" Vida snapped, kicking one grinder while she punched another.

"I'm not standing, I'm supervising you!" Xander replied instantly.

"XANDER!" Vida yelled, and the grinder she punched feel prey to her anger for Xander.

"Okay, relax, V." Xander replied smoothly as he joined the fight. "Mystic fighters!" he chanted, as wrestling gloves appeared in his hands. "Mystic muscles!" he chanted again, as he grew muscular. Within a few minutes, all the grinders were down, and only the attack-bot was left standing.

"Let's double team this." Vida said, grabbing her magi-staff.

"Right behind you" Xander replied, grabbing his magi-staff as well.

A few punches, a couple of kicks, and just a single spell later, the attack-bot was worn out and fell to the ground.

"Had enough?" Vida yelled.

The attack-bot simply got up and retreated.

"Don't these things grow anymore?" Xander asked Vida as they unmorphed.

"I'm glad they don't." Vida replied, bending down and picking up a hard drive from a grinder. "We don't have our mega-zords remember?"

Xander suddenly remembered what he had been worried about before this fight began- how were they going to contact Claire?

*****

_Year 2085_

_The Domed city of Corinth, Dr. K's lab_

"What is it Doc?" Scott asked as soon as the rangers entered the room.

"My censors are picking up bio-signals from outside the room." Dr. K replied, pointing to a particular spot in her computer screen.

"Well then, they must be prisoners." Ziggy replied, shrugging.

"_As usual_ Ranger Green, you are wrong." Dr. K snapped harshly. "It looks like someone has been taping in the morphing grid."

"Whoa! Hold on a second." Scott interrupted her quickly. "I thought only we could tap into that."

"Affirmative." Dr. K agreed.

"Well then let's go see what's going on." Dillon suggested immediately.

"Negative, Ranger Black." Dr K. discouraged the idea, shaking her head. "I need to run further results before I can send you out. It may be too dangerous for you."

"Okay then-"

"Just tell us when-"

"It's boom time-"

"And we will-"

"Blow up-"

"Whatever it is-"

"BOOM!"

Gem and Gemma chirped happily, high-fiving each other and running away.

"Let us know if anything turns up." Scott said as he and the other rangers walked away.

Dr. K nodded, acknowledging him, before she returned to her world wide scan.

******

(A/N: please review and let me know if you like this. Did I capture the characters and their dialogs properly?)


End file.
